Evil
by lauratrouble
Summary: OoC. RanmaxAkane. Drabble. El cielo me revivió en vida y ahora tu estarás conmigo a través del tiempo, el miedo y los problemas, dejando atrás el distanciamiento, los malentendidos y los enemigos. "Si, hice una buena elección".


**EVIL**

Finalmente el día había llegado.

Todo estaba listo y aún faltaban un par de horas para que el evento diera inicio. A excepción de las dos chicas que se encontraban en la habitación, el resto de la familia se encontraba en el jardín trasero vigilando que todo estuviera a la perfección.  
—¡Que hermosa te ves! Aunque también luces bastante nerviosa. —Agregó la mayor de las chicas —Deberías relajarte. Todo saldrá bien. —Dicho esto Kasumi abandonó la habitación aún preocupada por su hermana.

La otra chica se admiró en el espejo. Se sentía extraña, ella acostumbrada a ser una joven bastante ruda encontraba extraordinaria la forma en la que se veía en ese momento, delicada, femenina, bella. Y con un mar de sentimientos dentro de ella se volvió hacia el escritorio en busca de los pendientes que una de sus hermanas le había obsequiado, fue entonces cuando se topó con el sobre que había aparecido debajo de su puerta ese mismo día por la mañana. Dicho sobre no tenía remitente, mas creía saber que fue _él_ quien lo depositó.

Con su estado emocional pendiendo de un hilo abrió el dichoso sobre y comenzó a leer la hoja que se encontraba dentro…

* * *

 _Querida Akane, el cielo me revivió en vida y ahora tu estarás conmigo a través del tiempo, el miedo y los problemas, dejando atrás el distanciamiento, los malentendidos y los enemigos.  
_ _Me hace feliz saber que desde hoy y para siempre serás el rostro que me levante el ánimo, que serás la mujer en donde pueda refugiarme y ser débil y a su vez, serás mi motivo para mirar siempre hacia adelante._

 _Pero espera, mi niña de la gran sonrisa, ¿crees que nuestro encuentra haya sido cosa del destino?_

 _Dejando eso un poco de lado, me alegra que nunca me hayas juzgado. Llevo toda una vida sin un compañero de celda, incluso a veces pensé en rendirme y buscar el camino de vuelta. Seguro te preguntarás ¿celda? Así es. Y por celda me refiero a mi vida.  
_ _A pesar de que pasé 16 años de mi vida recorriendo la inmensa China, siempre me consideré un ave enjaulada. Mi existencia siempre giró en torno a las artes marciales, misma razón por la que no pude ver más allá ni considerar otras opciones. Hasta que te conocí aquella tarde lluviosa de marzo._

 _Ahora me siento dichoso. Mi vida nunca volverá a ser lo que fue. ¿Lo puedes creer? Se siente tan irreal.  
_ _Espero que nuestro viaje sea una película que nunca acabe._

 _Te lo digo por este medio, sabes que no soy bueno hablando de frente y expresando lo que siento… al menos no contigo, porque cuando te veo no puedo hacer nada más que admirar tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello negro con reflejos azules, tu tersa piel, tu divino ser.  
_ _Pude haber dicho todo esto antes, sin embargo, conozco tu forma de ser y sé que ahora mismo dudas de ti, de la forma en que luces. Pero no lo hagas, bella Akane. Eres hermosa tal y como eres, inteligente, ruda, decidida, obstinada._

 _Ahora procedo a finalizar estas líneas, porque tratándose de ti podría escribir un libro entero describiendo lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo, y aun así me faltarían miles de palabras que escribir._

 _Todo esta listo, nuestra nueva vida está a punto de comenzar, ¿me acompañas? Si es así te estaré esperando._

 _Atentamente.  
_ _Saotome Ranma._

* * *

En los ojos de Akane había lágrimas. El tonto de su prometido lo había hecho de nuevo. Y ahí se fue el poco tiempo a solas que le quedaba, llorando de dicha, alegrándose de saber que hizo una buena elección.

Cuando el momento llegó salió de su dormitorio rumbo al patio, donde encontró a ambas familias y a los invitados a los lados y a su prometido al frente.  
Allí pudo ver a viejos amigos y compañeros de instituto, quienes durante su adolescencia la acompañaron en las más extrañas aventuras.  
Al llegar al frente, admiró a su prometido quien ahora lucía más maduro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría profundamente enamorada del chico desconocido de 16 años, el que llegó a su casa diciendo ser su prometido? Ni siquiera a ella se cruzó esa loca idea por la mente. Si, la vida da muchas vueltas.

Después de hacer un leve recuento de los 4 años que pasaron juntos, regresó al presente, donde vio a Ranma extendiéndole la mano, invitándola a iniciar su nueva vida JUNTOS, y sin temor, con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba, finalmente, tomó aquella mano.


End file.
